


Реактивы

by Volin, WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020



Series: Тексты R-NC-21: драбблы [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volin/pseuds/Volin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020
Summary: Название:РеактивыАвтор:[L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]Бета:[L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]Размер:драббл, 381 словоПейринг/Персонажи:Коннор (RK800)/Гэвин РидКатегория:слэшЖанр:slice of lifeРейтинг:RПредупреждения:нецензурная лексикаЧитать:АО3Размещение:с разрешения автора после деанонаДля голосования:#. WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020 - "Реактивы"
Relationships: Коннор (RK800)/Гэвин Рид - Relationship
Series: Тексты R-NC-21: драбблы [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634656
Kudos: 8





	Реактивы

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Реактивы  
>  **Автор:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Бета:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 381 слово  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Коннор (RK800)/Гэвин Рид  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** slice of life  
>  **Рейтинг:** R  
>  **Предупреждения:** нецензурная лексика  
>  **Читать:** [**АО3**](http://%D0%A1%D0%A1%D0%AB%D0%9B%D0%9A%D0%90)  
>  **Размещение:** с разрешения автора после деанона  
>  **Для голосования:** #. WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020 - "Реактивы"

На белый фарфор раковины мерно капала кровь, тут же смываемая водой. Розоватая вода стекала в слив, образуя небольшой водоворот.

– С-с-сука! – со злостью выдохнул детектив Рид. Лицо в отражении выглядело не очень. Бровь рассечена, на скуле царапина, обрамленная наливающимся синяком, и в довершение образа, разбитая губа. – Красавчик, блядь!

Рид со злостью сплюнул, добавляя еще одно красно-розовое пятно в общую картину. Зачерпнул холодной воды и погрузил туда лицо, в надежде на то, что блядская кровь наконец-то перестанет течь. Дверь в уборную чуть слышно хлопнула, он внутренне напрягся, готовясь отвечать на привычные подъебы коллег, но было тихо. Фыркнув, он стер с лица воду и оглянулся. Рядом стоял Коннор и внимательно изучал лицо Рида.

– Чего тебе, уебок? – недовольно бросил Рид. 

Коннор не ответил, пару раз мигнул желтым диодом, а потом в два шага оказался рядом с детективом и вжал того в стену. Рид в первые секунды охренел настолько, что даже не скинул с себя его руки. Замешательство длилось недолго. Гэвин злобно дернулся и открыл рот, чтобы выматериться на придурочного андроида. Но не успел. Коннор обхватил его лицо руками, невесомо дотрагиваясь до израненной кожи и мягко коснулся разбитой губы. Рид с шумом втянул воздух, зашипев от боли, когда Коннор прижался ртом к его губам и надавил языком, слизывая кровь и скользнув вглубь рта. Диод вновь моргнул желтым, но Коннор даже не думал отстраняться, вжимая корпусом слабо трепыхнувшегося Рида. Коннор углубил поцелуй, мягко захватывая верхнюю губу, провел по ней языком, запустил пальцы в его волосы, вызывая у Рида судорожный вздох. 

С головы пальцы Коннора перебрались на скулы, а затем и на подбородок Рида. Коннор беззастенчиво целовал его, нагло, уверенно и возбуждающе. От последнего Рид неожиданно пришел в себя, яростно толкнул Коннора, разрывая дистанцию, и вновь зашипел от боли: отлетая назад, Коннор чувствительно прикусил разбитую губу.

– Ты охуел совсем? 

Рид выхватил пистолет и наставил на Коннора, целясь в голову. Коннор стоял немного взъерошенный, с размазанной по лицу кровью Рида. Медленно коснулся пальцами красной полоски двумя пальцами и так же неспешно облизал их, не сводя с Рида пристального. Рид снова судорожно вздохнул, едва удерживаясь от того, чтобы облизать мгновенно пересохшие губы.

– Нет. – Коннор вытер остатки крови с лица и невозмутимо поправил галстук. – Лаборатория сбоила. Просто хотел протестировать после перезагрузки. Нужен был знакомый образец.

Глаза Рида опасно сузились.  
– Я тебя сейчас так протестирую, что разработчик не узнает! – в бешенстве гаркнул он.

– О! Звучит интересно, – ухмыльнулся Коннор и закрыл дверь изнутри.


End file.
